


Harley

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: What if Scorpius had put a neural clone in Aeryn's head at the start of Season 4?





	Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Vinegardog’s SC94 challenge, to write a S4 story from Scorpius’ point of view, preferably with a typical John/Scorpy exchange in it somewhere.
> 
> This fic was born of a few scenes, mostly in Promises and John Quixote, plus a long running irritation with a lot of the contrived J/A separation and incomprehensible behaviours in S4.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains an awful lot of smut with some… well, dubious consent is probably a bit of an understatement, but I’m not sure quite how else to describe it. If you think this will disturb you, PLEASE don’t read this fic. It disturbed the hell out of me, so much so that several times I considered deleting the lot. 
> 
> When I started I had the basic idea of Scorpius, Harley and John, but with none of the sexual elements. But as I wrote it, well, the smut just appeared. I would say out of nowhere, but I think I am simply building on some strong canon suggestions, rather than going completely off the rails into AU. If you have the stomach to read this, well, you decide.
> 
> Incidentally, according to a website I looked on, Harley is a ‘common’ Australian female name, meaning ‘from the hare meadow.’ 
> 
> Thanks: To Vinegardog for having the stomach to beta this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine and no money has been made by me from this.

**Harley (NC-17)**  
  
**(Promises)**  
  
  
Scorpius watched with some trepidation from his position in the shadows of the docking bay as Officer Sun shuffled forwards to greet her crewmates.  
  
Everything depended on the next few microts. Could she persuade the crew of Moya, or more specifically John Crichton, that he, Scorpius, was no longer a threat? Or even simply that he shouldn’t be killed out of hand? Scorpius had had very little time and even less opportunity appropriately to test the neural chip of his personality that he had implanted in her head when he had found her, adrift in her Prowler. How would Harley, the name that the chip had asked to be called by during their one conversation, perform under such a real-life scenario?   
  
Scorpius didn’t like uncertainty, but it seemed that there was little that he could do now but place his trust in the neural chip technology and the neural clone implanted within it.  
  
“You have to promise me that you will not kill him,” Scorpius heard Sun demand of Crichton. Excellent. The chip was at least functional and dominant.  
  
“Won’t kill who?” John replied. This could be the time to make an appearance?  
  
“He found me, he saved me!” Sun continued as Scorpius began to emerge from his hiding place.  
  
“Who saved you?” Crichton demanded. “Who!?” he reiterated, just as Scorpius stepped into the light, wordlessly answering his question.  
  
“I did,” Scorpius added, to break the silence,   
  
“I have put her in this coolant suit,” he explained as he took hold of Aeryn’s willing hand. The other was seized by Crichton. Sun’s head flicked back and forth between them – her personality clearly at odds with that of the neural clone. “To stabilise her fever.” Some sort of balance was struck in her head, it seemed. Crichton seemed unaware as to the extent to which she was being directed by the neural clone – best not to give him the chance to dwell on that – this was enough of a test for now.

“You’re weak. You must resume the full cooling treatment.” Scorpius told her.  
  
  
@~@  
  
**Promises**  
  
Harley observed carefully, through Aeryn’s eyes and ears, as the human tried to interrogate the Sebacean. She knew that she couldn’t allow Sun to reveal the identities of the ex-assassin’s recent associates. That was a trail that led too easily straight back to Scorpius: he had his fingers in all sorts of pies. It was, after all, the reason why Scorpius had managed to locate her so relatively easily.  
  
The neural clone flicked through a few of Aeryn’s memories and thoughts: It wouldn’t take much gently to tweak and exaggerate a need for secrecy and to do so in such a way that she would never suspect that she was being manipulated. The suggestion slipped subtly into Aeryn’s consciousness and just as easily from her lips:  
  
“I can’t talk to you about that,” Harley’s words were stated flatly, the clone knowing how much they would rile John.  
  
“Why not?” the human persisted in a low whisper. Excellent. A chance to turn the screw, just as Scorpius had instructed.  
  
“I really want to tell you. But I can’t. And we need to leave it at that.” This was fun!  As the Sebacean’s conversation with the human droned on, Harley allowed herself the opportunity to dig around a bit more in Aeryn’s subconscious, look for more ways to enjoy her sojourn in the a stranger’s mind and body. It didn’t take long to come up with all sorts of intriguing possibilities.  
  
The human quickly grew angry, but then, all too soon, external events tore him away. Never mind. More opportunities to play presented themselves before the day was out.  
  
“I'd like to stay,” Aeryn told Crichton as she sat on command and he paced around like a caged flibbisk. Well, of course she did. No matter what Sun might or might not actually like to do, she, Harley really, really wanted to stay. And she was the one who was really in charge now, even though Sun didn’t realise it.  
  
“Well I'm sure Moya - would be very happy with that,” the human responded, with a strange, sad little smile. Maybe the deluded fool was hoping she wanted to stay for him, for his personality? Ha!  
  
“I need to recover,” she continued, teasing him, enjoying experimenting with pushing his buttons.  
  
“Is there any other reason?” My, he could be direct. No matter, she could be Machiavellian.  
  
“I need to help you keep an eye on Scorpius.” Which was true, but not in the way that he thought.  
  
The human frowned. “I'm not gonna hurt him. I gave you my word,” he explained, misunderstanding what she had meant. Good. That was her intention.  
  
“I know.” She paused. Keep him wondering. “I want to be here.” She left another long pause for him to stew on what he wanted her to say but that she wasn’t saying. “Is there a problem?” She twisted the knife.  
  
“Any other... oaths of silence I should know about?” She paused for a moment. Here was her chance to really derail things, just as Scorpius had said that she should. She took it. She knew that John knew that Sun was pregnant. She smiled and helped Sun to shake her head in feigned ignorance. In response Crichton nodded almost imperceptibly. “So you could tell me if - you were - pregnant.”  
  
Result! That should really frell things up! If Harley could have done so, she would have laughed out loud.  
  
  
@#@  
  
“To whom am I speaking?” Scorpius enquired as he stood up from his bunk and with a single, purposeful stride, closed the distance to his cell door. It was the middle of the sleep cycle. He had been sleeping and he had removed the unnecessary parts of his coolant suit, including gloves, shoulder armour and other accoutrements. Only his head covering and a thin bodysuit remained.  
  
Scorpius watched as Sun arched a fascinated, appraising eyebrow. She had never seen him like this before, he imagined. If it was Officer Sun, of course.  
  
Had Officer Sun come to visit him as herself or as the neural clone? That was the question. It was hard to tell from her demeanour after the events of the day: the encounter with the Lykathians could have disrupted the dominance of the chip. Her unfathomable expression certainly gave nothing away. He checked her energy signature: She seemed more agitated, or was it excited, than her appearance let on.  
  
Something was definitely afoot in that pretty Sebacean head of hers.  
  
She palmed the door open and stepped inside. “Sun thinks that she is sleeping now. The rest of the crew are also asleep. So we have a couple or arns…” Ah, so the neural clone was completely in charge at the moment. Interesting.   
  
“Excellent,” Scorpius praised the clone. “You did well today.” Scorpius was proud of the way that Harley had exerted just enough influence to ensure that Sun had followed his agenda, yet not enough that either she or Crichton had grown suspicious.  
  
“Thank you. I found it all… rather amusing. There are aspects to this whole scenario that are truly… fascinating,” Sun-Harley volunteered while circling the chamber, running her fingers across this and that as she walked. “I am quite looking forward to exploring them.”   
  
Scorpius shrugged. He was largely indifferent toward whatever the version of his personality residing in Officer Sun wanted to do for her own entertainment, so long as it didn’t interfere with his own greater purpose aboard Moya.  
  
“We cannot have Crichton and Sun resuming their sexual relationship,” Scorpius stated, watching her carefully, wondering what the clone was thinking. Her energy signature seemed to be growing more… agitated. Scorpius was intrigued that he could not fathom why. She wasn’t lying, so it wasn’t Sun playing tricks on him to gain his confidence.   
  
“Well, after today, rest assured on that score,” Sun-Harley grinned. “And I’m sure I can continue to exert enough control to keep things scuppered between them for a while.”  
  
“Good.” Scorpius stated. “If he gets too close to her, he may realise about the neural chip.  About… you.”  
  
“Yes, I fully agree.” She turned to face him, nodded, and sighed through her nose. “But, it is so frustrating…”  
  
“I am not sure I follow…”   
  
“I want to explore… Sexual aspects,” Sun-Harley pouted, moving closer such that she now stood directly in front of Scorpius, mere denches away.   
  
The possibilities of what the neural clone was suggesting suddenly became apparent to Scorpius, as did the reason for the elevated state of her energy signature. Scorpius had never considered this possibility. It was fascinating – Officer Sun’s body was certainly attractive, and the chance to revenge himself a little on Crichton for everything that had happened was certainly tempting. And then there was the scientific research aspect. It would be fascinating to compare notes, once he was able to download the neural chips experiences into his own thoughts.  
  
“Well, we must do what we can,“ Scorpius smiled, allowing one ungloved hand to reach up: clawed, scaly fingertips gently traced the curve of Aeryn’s now heaving breast.   
  
“For research.” Scorpius confirmed in his most cultured voice. Grinning at her as he circled the nipple now straining through her t-shirt. He tilted his head and sniffed, smelling her arousal, looking forward to a long, slow exploration of…  
  
“Not like a human,” Harley sneered. “Dominant. Like a Scarran.”  
  
Well, that was unexpected, and a challenge. Although secretly he was pleased: he was usually unable to raise an erection and that would have been humiliating. It was only when the beast within took over…   
  
Scorpius needed no further encouragement to allow his Scarran half to emerge. With a bestial snarl he seized her slim wrists in his overpowering grip. Her frail body was spun like a rag doll and half lifted, half pushed across the room. She seemed helpless, unable to mount a meaningful resistance to him as he bent her backwards and pinned to the bed-pallet. Her token struggle was briefly stunned into shocked stillness as he trapped her with his weight, freeing his hands to tear the thin T-shirt from her torso like tissue paper. The fabric tumbled aside, exposing what, to Scorpius’s eyes, seemed like a near perfect pair of breasts. Crichton had good taste. Of course, Crichton would not be enjoying them for some while, whereas he, Scorpius... It was a delightful realisation.  
  
She was gasping now, her struggles seeming to grow more frantic: they were to no avail. Her leather trousers ripped with an ease that surprised even Scorpius, presenting little more resistance than had the shirt to the lustful, Scarran-strength of his clawed fingers.  
  
Still putting up a token struggle against Scorpius superior strength and weight, Aeryn-Harley snarled as though in anger yet grinned her pleasure until his mouth claimed hers. Then one of his hands clutched her breast within a bruising grasp, while his other hand swiftly and efficiently freed and guided home his semi-reptilian phallus.   
  
Scorpius felt her grow suddenly and momentarily still beneath him as he pushed at her entrance. Then her muffled cry of pleasure and pain echoed around his mouth as he began to invade her. He pushed deeper and her struggles recommenced. Scorpius could not recall the last time he had enjoyed sex so much. With a triumphant growl, he held her eema still and thrust as far as he could, impaling her on him until he was fully embedded.   
  
“You are SO… My. Girl.” He stated in triumph as he ground against her. And then he began to thrust, thinking only to take whatever pleasure from her that he chose, without regards to her own wants or needs. Not that that seemed to prevent her from experiencing climax after climax, but that was incidental to satisfying his own burning desires.   
  
For ten long macrots Scorpius revelled in his total possession of his nemesis’ lover, with his cathartic climax being one of the most pleasurable he had ever enjoyed.  
  
So he ravished her again for good measure.  
  
@~@  
  
**Natural Election**  
  
Chiana. Chiana worshipped John, and could never keep a secret. It would be all round the ship in 30 macrots. And then Crichton would be furious.   
  
Just a few words, in the right ear, and Harley knew that she could really stir the dren between Crichton and Sun. Harley watched, a silent interloper freeloading on Aeryn’s own eyesight as Chiana approached.   
  
She crossed her arms, ignored the plasma leak and waited for the right moment to drop the bombshell on Crichton and Sun’s romance.  
  
“Yeah, well, this time I’m pregnant.”   
  
That was all it took. Everything else was just a matter of waiting a short time for the inevitable to happen.  
  
@~@  
  
“I wish to assist however I can!” Scorpius protested as Aeryn heaved his trussed-up body onto Pilot’s console. “There is no need for these restraints!”  
  
Although other crew members had helped to restrain him, he and Aeryn were now effectively alone in the chamber. He hoped that that might allow her to converse freely with him. Aeryn, however, seemed to ignore him as she climbed about, chaining him to the console. Maybe that meant that the neural clone was fully submerged and unable to talk? His circumstances did at least afford him the opportunity to note how dazed Moya’s Pilot was. So maybe, if he could somehow encourage the clone to the surface, then they could talk freely?   
  
As Aeryn finished chaining him up, it seemed a forlorn hope.  
  
“I believe you - the others don't.” she explained as she rolled him towards Pilot, which immediately caused the invading plant tendrils to recede. She tapped her comms. “It's working! Crichton it's working!” She tapped off the comms and bent closer to whisper in Scorpius’ ear.  
  
“Look, just play your part. Then maybe tonight you can tie me up,” he turned his eyes towards her and caught her open and salacious smirk.   
  
“I will make you regret this indignity, you Peacekeeper tralk,” he hissed, saliva bubbling from between his tightly drawn lips.  
  
“I expect nothing less,” she sniggered and squeezed his codpiece so hard that he gasped from the exquisite pain.  
  
  
@#@  
  
**Post John Quixote**  
  
Scorpius had been waiting for Aeryn-Harley to visit him for several arns when she finally slipped, silently into his darkened cell.   
  
“What took you so long?” he snarled, angry at being kept waiting for so long. It was deep into the sleep cycle.  
  
“Sun had trouble sleeping. And one or two others were up late arguing over something stupid,” she explained, tossing a pair of Peacekeeper wrist restraints onto his sleeping pallet. He angled his head and regarded her closely. Her breathing was fast. Her energy signature betrayed a high state of sexual arousal.  
  
“Trouble sleeping?” he asked, invading her personal space, backing her up towards the wall.  
  
“This body has needs. Which are not being sufficiently fulfilled,” she explained, shaking her hair free from its loose braid. It was a most enticing spectacle. Scorpius could quite see why John had been fixated on Sun’s hair.  
  
“Then we shall have to…” she was now fully backed up against the wall. He took advantage of the situation to tear open the belt and fastening at the top of her trousers.   
  
“I hear that one quarter Scarran-Sebacean offspring are quite handsome,” he stated as he grabbed her upper arms and shoved her violently back against the wall. He was, of course, sterile, but he could see the frisson of excitement his remark caused reflected both in her energy signature and in her verbal reaction:  
  
“You’d have to frell me for that to happen,” she mocked. “And I don’t believe you’re male enough to do that,” she sneered, goading him to frell her.   
  
“Really?” He replied, diving in to bite at her neck at the sensitive spot where it met her shoulder. He didn’t need to worry about leaving a mark – she already had a selection of injuries from the recent difficulties which Moya had encountered. “Have you succeeded in sabotaging Sun and Crichton’s relationship?” He demanded as he backed off enough to stare into her eyes, which darted to and fro evasively. She was no match for him. But then, who was? He seized her wrists and pushed her more firmly against the wall with the weight of his body, pinning her wrists to the curved surface with his much stronger hands.   
  
“Yes!” she hissed back, trying and failing to free her hands. “He walked straight past her this evening – ignored a direct question to him about her character in the game he was caught up in.” Scorpius ground himself against her and she gasped her pleasure and ground back against him. He grinned and slowly licked her, from forehead to tip of nose.   
  
“Interesting. Although if he completely ignored both you and your enquiry about the game, then perhaps we have created too much distance between Aeryn and Crichton.” He mused as his phallus closed the distance to her entrance. “You should direct her towards more reconciling behaviours at every opportunity, otherwise her use to me as a spy is limited.”  
  
“Please...!” she didn’t explain what she was pleading for. He didn’t ask. He simply tore off her clothes and took what he regarded as his. 

  
She was, after all, just an extension of his own personality.  
  
  
@~@  
  
**A Prefect Murder**  
  
Harley couldn’t really care less about all of the locals who Aeryn had murdered: She had seen no reason to risk exposure by intervening. However, she could not tolerate Sun shooting Crichton. Crichton was, after all, the most important person in Harley’s existence (save herself and Scorpius, naturally).  
  
So, as Sun and Crichton stood in the clifftop palace, facing each other with guns drawn, Harley put her trust in Crichton’s inability to hit a Marauder landing ramp with a pulse pistol and subtly, imperceptibly, shifted Aeryn’s arm just enough that her own shot would miss him.  
  
@#@  
  
**Terra Firma**  
  
“But how will you survive?” Sikozu asked. The petite, pretty Kalish looked most appealingly vulnerable, sitting there, with her loose, ringleted hair cascading over her nearly-bare torso.  
  
“I wouldn't survive it.” He edged closer. She remained still and silent, her energy signature rising with her growing sexual excitement, likely guessing what would come next. Over the last few monens Sikozu had often provided a welcome vessel to slake his libido. Different to Harley, but still keen on accommodating his predilection for dominance and violence. And Harley had been less and less available to him of late as Sun’s relationship with Crichton had re-blossomed.  
  
“You... would have a better chance of destabilization with... two pods.” She nervously volunteered as Scorpius leant closer and seized her quivering throat in his forceful grip.   
  
“Would you like to observe the sequence?” he enquired, somewhat incongruously, he knew, but he enjoyed playing with the mismatch between his words and his actions. She nodded, as best she could, considering the grip his hand was exerting on her neck. An enticing opportunity occurred to him. He decided to explore it.  
  
“First…” he tugged the straps of her flimsy bra top from her shoulders with his free hand. “You will continue befriending Aeryn. I approve of the way you protected her in the nightclub. She is important to my plans.”  
  
“We’re equals, remember?” Sikozu challenged him, gasping and nodding her assent as his grip tightened on her neck and his other hand ripped her top fully away from her loomas. “I demand that you tell...”  
  
“All in good time.” Scorpius obfuscated as he tore off her skirt. Did the Kalish really expect to be taken fully into his confidence? Foolish girl. Still, some context would help her make the right choice at the right time. “Soon you and Aeryn will encounter both Peacekeepers and Scarrans in the same place. I need you to ensure that Officer Sun gets herself captured by one or other group. You will have to improvise the operational details.”   
  
“What!?” Sikozu protested, trying to stand and get away from him. He easily held her in place. “No! Why..!?”  
  
“Because then John Crichton will be forced to come to me for help.” Scorpius explained. She was an innocent, unable to grasp the strategic need to sacrifice Aeryn and evidently shocked at his suggestion of betraying a friend.  
  
“Keep close to her,” Scorpius felt a carnal rush as, using his hand on her neck, he pressed Sikozu back down against the deck. “Then, before we must sacrifice her, perhaps we can engineer an opportunity for her to join you in pleasuring me.”  
  
“What…!?” Sikozu protested again - how tiresome. She was still struggling to escape, obviously completely and doubly blindsided by this new demand. But Scorpius was determined not to relent or backtrack. He pinned her to the deck like a struggling moth to a collector’s board.  
  
“Promise!” Scorpius hissed, hearing the Scarran edge to his own voice. “You will tell no-one!”  
  
She nodded meekly. He decided to press his advantage, to broach a possibility that had been tantalising him for some weekens. “And when the opportunity arises, you will allow me to frell you both, together!”   
  
Sikozu’s expression was angry, confused, and desperate, but Scorpius’s physical, mental and emotional dominance of her allowed her no escape. “PROMISE!” He hissed, lifting her head a dench and banging it back down.  
  
“I promise!” the words were wrung from her terrified visage, bubbling through the saliva soaking her straining lips.  
  
“Excellent!” Scorpius proclaimed his pleasure at her assent, and then, thoroughly turned on by the prospect of enjoying both females at one time, he proceeded to reward Sikozu with a prolonged and aggressive frelling.  
  
  
  
@~@  
  
**Post Terra Firma**  
  
“Why a transport pod?” Aeryn asked as Scorpius locked the door behind him.  
  
“It is private. Off Moya’s grid,” Scorpius explained, checking Sun’s energy profile as he advanced towards her. “No comms, no DRDs. Is Sikozu here?”  
  
“She couldn’t make it,” Harley shrugged. “Besides, her presence would stop us speaking freely.”  
  
Damn! Scorpius cursed silently. He still hadn’t managed to engineer an opportunity to frell both of them at once, and the window of opportunity to do so was now closing rapidly.  
  
“Officer Sun is most annoyed with Crichton about his use of drugs,” Sun volunteered, confirming that it was Harley and not Aeryn to whom he was speaking. “I do not believe that she is willing to countenance a reconciliation.”  
  
“That is unacceptable.” Aeryn-Harley gave a little half smile in reply, biting her bottom lip as Scorpius hooked his fingers through the straps of her tank top and then jerked it down, causing her loomas to bounce free. Scorpius snarled his pleasure in response to her ragged excited panting.  
  
“I need Crichton to be fully emotionally invested in Sun to ensure the success of the next stage in my plan,” he explained as he pushed her to her knees in front of him. “If and when Crichton makes any attempt at reconciliation between them, you will exert your influence to make sure that she enthusiastically accepts his overtures.” He seized the back of her head, forcing her mouth forwards onto him and she eagerly complied.   
  
“And you will ensure. That he ceases. His use of lakka.” Her expert ministrations were causing his words to come in short, staccato bursts now. “I cannot. Risk him. Thwarting my will. By suppressing. His emotions. Emotions. Are his greatest weakness.”  
  
Scorpius gritted his teeth, grunting his release. His rod popped out the side of his head, red, steaming and covered in goo. He looked down to enjoy the view as Aeryn-Harley leant back, moving her weight from her knees to her haunches. Her lips released Scorpius’ long, barbed, semi-reptilian member, her wide, toothy grin leaking Scorpius’ essence down her chin. The fluids glistened where they splashed across her loomas, which stood enticingly bare and proud above the line of her lowered tank-top hem.   
  
It was a most satisfying sight.  
  
@~@  
  
**Bad Timing**  
  
Scorpius sat on his sleeping pallet, for once at a complete loss as to what to do. For the first time since he had come aboard Moya he was locked in an actual, functional cell that he could not fathom how to get out of. Worse: since their return to Moya from Katratzi, neither Sikozu nor Aeryn, under the control of the clone, had visited him.   
  
It was a situation that merited some contemplation.  
  
Unfortunately, from the approaching footsteps of Ka D’Argo and John Crichton it seemed unlikely that he would have sufficient peace and quiet in the near future to formulate any strategies. Suffice it seemed safe to assume that he would not be getting his hoped for threesome with Aeryn and Sikozu.  
  
“I don’t like it John,” he heard the Luxan grumble.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” John sounded resigned but determined. “But I need two minutes with him, in private. Feel free to interrupt if you hear anything outta hand…”  
  
Scorpius sat up and watched as John entered, his face twisted into an angry, disgusted grimace by the puckering of his lips. John stood silently by the door, perhaps waiting for the Luxan’s footsteps to cease their retreat down the corridor. It was different to his usual approach of trying to bore or confuse him with a torrent of gibberish.  
  
“We have to… talk.” John finally ground out, his hands twisting the fabric of the small cloth bag he was carrying.  
  
“Go ahead, John,” Scorpius spread his hands and tried to smile in a disarming manner. It didn’t seem to work. The dying of his smile unfortunately betrayed his disappointment that his friendly overture to John did not produce a response-in-kind. “I am always interested in hearing you...”  
  
John took a few steps forward, trying to threaten Scorpius with his presence. His move faltered and failed, swiftly transforming into a slight and slow pacing. But it did succeed in cutting off Scorpius’s platitude.  
  
“When Aeryn was… talking… about her time on the Scarran freighter…”  
  
“Yes, John?” Scorpius prompted, growing happier and more comfortable now he thought that this could surely be nothing to do with anything that he, Scorpius, might have done to upset the human.  
  
“She mentioned overhearing the nurse and that… Jenek… saying…” John stopped and glared at Scorpius. He didn’t need to examine the human’s energy signature to realise that he was radiating outright hostility.  
  
“Hmm?” Scorpius ventured growing more cautious and circumspect.  
  
“That they had to neutralise… a neural clone… before they could begin the interrogation.”  
  
Scorpius could sense that he was allowing the smallest signs of a guilty smile to creep onto his face. He fought it back. Hopefully the stupid human hadn’t noticed.   
  
“You. Wouldn’t know. Anything about that. Would you?” John asked, letting the words fall like lead, betraying that the human seemed to know full well who might have put a neural clone in Officer Sun’s head  
  
“Ah.” Well, at least that explained why Aeryn-Harley had been of no help since Officer Sun’s rescue from the Scarrans.  
  
“’Splains a lot…” John sighed, seemingly to himself. “And you woulda got away with it too if it hadn’t been for those pesky kids.”  
  
Scorpius frowned, staring at Crichton trying to understand what on earth the human had meant by that.  
  
“D’Argo, we’re done!” John shouted, the abrupt change shaking Scorpius out of his reverie.  
  
“C’mon Mr Burns, we’re taking you for a little walk to go see Goldilocks and the Three Smithers,” John announced, once again without explanation of context. Scorpius was beginning to think that getting away from this madman would actually be a good thing. For his own sanity, if for no other reason.  
  
Well, it could have been worse Scorpius reflected as the Luxan and the human marched him away towards what seemed to be the nearest airlock. At least nobody seemed to have guessed the extent to which Aeryn-Harley had submitted to his will.  
  
Now that really would have led to an awkward conversation.  
  
  
The End


End file.
